A Wedding to Remember
by Mikayla Angeline
Summary: It is the wedding we’ve all been waiting for. But it may not be all that is expected. An unedited (but read through), unrevised version of a future epilogue or sequel.


**Title:** A Wedding to Remember

**Author:** Mikayla A. Angela

**Rating:** G (wow, I think this is my first G-rated fic…)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Draco, Ginny, the Weasleys, Voldemort, or anything you see taken from the books of JK Rowling.

**Summary:** It is the wedding we've all been waiting for. But it may not be all that is expected. An unedited (but read through), unrevised version of a future epilogue or sequel.

**Author's Notes:** This fic is unedited, unrevised, and is set to have changes made to it. Although this is the basis of that Epilogue or sequel (to a fic that I am planning), it may happen differently, depending on my mood later on. It is definitely Draco and Ginny's wedding but this doesn't end as you might expect. I hope you enjoy.

**A Wedding to Remember** (Part of a work in progress)

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two souls in holy matrimony. It is said that when two people are in love, nothing can keep them apart. It is evident that the two before us has been through many hardships to be together, endured comments from others to keep their love alive and both have proven that their hearts beat as one."

Someone in the sea of faces started to sob loudly. Many dabbed at their wet, tearful eyes with a tissue or handkerchief. Even some males were misty eyed. Ginny shifted in her place at the altar, willing the loud sobs away. As the cries withered away, the master of ceremony started up again.

"They were an unlikely couple. No one believed that their relationship would last a week, let alone arrive at this stage. She was depicted as light; pure, innocent and untouchable. She came from a much respected family, though money wasn't exactly flowing…"

The master of ceremony, Mr. Carrier, paused as uproar rose from the crowd of Weasleys. He looked up at them and cleared his throat, fully aware that the woman in front of him was silent and staring straight ahead uncaringly.

"I would like to remind you that the bride wrote this speech and I did not."

This caused the noise to die down and Mr. Carrier continued.

"The sister of six brothers, she found herself rebelling against their sometimes stifling protectiveness. It was this phase of rebellion that drew her to him. For this, she is thankful. Over the years of the Dark War, she has fought for our side since she was freshly from Auror training. An accident happened which labeled her unable to combat. This title forced her to develop her Healing skills in an effort to help in our fight."

Most bowed their heads in memory of those lost in the War. A hush fell, only the slight breeze ruffled the peace.

"He was of a different upbringing. With a history of evil and an unconfirmed link to the Dark Lord, he portrayed the image of Dark, despite his light colouring. Evil, undeserving and 'a bloody git,' was just some words that have been used to describe the heir of a large fortune."

Ginny felt her lips flicker into a smile. He did always enjoy humor. Passiveness chased the smile away at Mr. Carrier's next words.

"Many do not know this but he contributed much to the light side of the Dark War."

Murmurs lifted from the crowds as everyone reacted to this piece of news. Most had doubts and a few (including an unnamed Weasley brother) was still strong in their belief that he had been evil to the core.

"Yes, he had been a servant of…" Mr. Carrier paused and glanced at Ginny who glared back at him. "…Voldemort."

Even louder whispers arose now, as they all tried to reclaim their previous opinions. Others, however, looked triumphant.

"But he had joined Voldemort's ranks for different reasons. It was he who had actually saved all of our lives. If not for him, our hero would have fallen and our hope would have died. Although people consider him to be jealous of the famous Boy-Who-Lived, he had never wanted to become a hero. I am certain he is happy that no one would believe the tale of his heroism. I am certain, also, of the fact that he is even happier that one person would remember his heroic acts forever."

People shifted in their seats, uncomfortable with the facts they were just given and having sat for quite awhile.

"I am happy to be able to witness the couple in the bliss of love. They both wanted their wedding to be simple, something small. He would never have expected so many people but she knew better. It is my pleasure to announce that their wedding ceremony is now over. It was their wish for their vows to be left unspoken except to each other. May I present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

Ginny didn't bother to turn around. She wasn't even saddened by the fact that no one responded. She was surprised when someone began to clap and eventually she was met with deafening applause. She allowed herself a smile. The crowd started to trickle out. The place of the wedding looked sad as it was deserted.

Ginny dropped from where she was standing to the floor, tears running freely over her face. It was a depressing scene. Ginny was alone among row after row of chairs. She turned her face upwards to the sky.

"I may not be able to give myself to you in body, but you have my heart and soul, Draco. I know it wasn't your fault you had to leave. But at least you left a little bit of yourself with me."

She smiled sadly as she ran a hand lightly over her swollen stomach.

"I'll always remember, Draco, always."

**Author's Notes:** That's it! Really short, I know. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
